Pica Ara
by Half Breed Ishtah
Summary: Yoh, Ryo, and Manta escape the house from Anna. On the way to see a movie they find a beaten up body and take the body back. What happened to the person when they were awake?


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any songs. Enjoy

Final Fight

It was early morning and Yoh was awake and tip toeing around the halls careful not to wake anyone, especially Anna. Yoh had been quiet all the way till he closed Manta's room door. He knelt next to Manta's bedside across the room. 

"Manta", Yoh whispered, "wake up."

"It's too early", Manta moaned. 

"Plz Manta. Lets sneak out now and go do something fun before Anna wakes up. Plz", Yoh whispered. "In that case ok", Manta whispered back. 

"Ok…Tray and Ryo are waiting outside", Yoh said, "hurry before Anna wakes up."

Just then the door slammed open and Tray and Ryo where thrown on the ground. 

"I see! Trying to sneak out! Yoh I bet you're behind this! I thought I heard a rat scratching around the halls! That means 500 push ups and sit ups for all of you!" Anna scowled. 

"That's a bit extreme Anna! Can't you be easy on us for once?" Ryo complained. 

"You want to make a 2000?" Anna threatened. 

"No mam", Ryo said. 

"Good. Now since you're all dressed Tray get to cleaning then you're 500 push up and sit up. The rest get to you're 500. If I see any slacking I can make it worse!" Anna scowled again. 

"Man! My stomach hurts!" Manta breathed out. 

"It's not that bad. Only about three hundred left. You can do it. Maybe when we're done we can leave and go arcading or something fun", Yoh chuckled in between sit-ups. 

"So I hear laughing?" Anna shouted from the window. 

"Good! Now back to exercising!" Anna said and slammed the window shut. 

"I feel very sorry for you Yoh. Having to marry her in later years", Ryo said and stopped his sit-ups. 

"Well she does have good intentions of making a strong shaman but she is a bit extreme. Oh well that's just how she is. I'll get her to lighten up sooner or later", Yoh said and was trying to hurry with his sit-ups. 

After the next hour or so they finally accomplished their work out. 

"Ok…coast is clear. Lets go", Yoh said and the three sneaked out the front gate. 

They quietly walked a good distance from the house for a safe talk. 

"God yes we're away from her for a while", Ryo said holding his stomach from the aching pain. 

"Who's up for a movie or something?" Manta suggested an idea. 

"Sounds good", Yoh and Ryo said in unison. 

"Heay", Ryo said and sniffed the air, "You smell that?" They all sniffed the air. 

"What is that smell?" Manta asked hoping for a good answer. 

"Blood", Yoh said with a serious look. The air smelled lightly of a coppery stench. 

"Blood!" Manta yelled. 

"We can't leave who ever is hurt! C'mon!" Yoh said and ran off ahead. 

As they all ran closer the smell got heavier. Until they came to a stop in front of the cemetery. At the gates they saw a bloody body lying there. 

"Oh my god!" Manta yelled.  

Yoh went over to the body. "Don't touch it Yoh! It's probably dead!" Manta said, "Whatever did this it is probably still around."

"Whoever did it is long gone. I don't sense any one around. The person is a she, Manta", Yoh said and picked up the body, "she's still breathing. We'll take her with us. She needs help and the hospital is far across town." The girl was very pale with long red hair that slightly curled on the ends. She had on all black clothes of a tight shirt and baggy pants that were torn. 

They took the long walk back. Anna wasn't happy when the three fugitives came back. 

After many hours past to the night the girl finally woke up. She sat up. 

"Heay there", Yoh greeted. 

The girl just jumped up against the wall and on her guard. 

"Take it easy. They won't hurt you", Anna said and sipped her tea. 

"Who are you? Why am I here?" the girl demanded. 

"I'm Yoh. This is Ryo, Manta, and Anna", Yoh informed her. 

"We found you in front of the grave yard all battered up. So we brought you here and Anna bandaged you up", Ryo said. 

"Who are you?" Yoh asked. 

"Me? I'm Tec", she answered. 

"Settle down we're not going to hurt you", Anna said, "Now tell us what happened."

"Nothing happened", Tec said and sat down. "Don't lie. The way you're all beaten up says something happened. I'll round you my boys and we'll get back at however did this to you. Cowards for beating up a woman", Ryo snickered at the thought. 

"Some rivals of my family did it", Tec answered. 

"Over what?" Manta asked. 

"Power", Tec answered and brought her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms to curl herself up in a secure ball. 

"Power? Sound like money or something is involved", Yoh said.

"Not money at all something else. A secret…a terrible one at that", Tec said but said nothing more of it. 

"What are the names of the guys?" Ryo asked, "My boys can get info on who ever it is."

 "Tsuganya family. They did it. I can recognize their relations easy", Tec said. 

"Them!" Ryo freaked out. 

"You know them?" Anna sounded surprised in her mono toned voice. 

"Know them! They're the baddest family around. Why are they after you? They have all the power they need with their business", Ryo said. 

"They've killed off my family. All I have left is my father. They poisoned him a while ago and he's on his deathbed in the hospital across town. I was out looking for them but they found me", Tec said, "Was on my way to go home after delivering some herbs to help my father. They jumped me."

"They've gone low this time", Ryo said. 

"They took her away too", Tec said and a small tear fell out of her eye. 

"Who?" Manta asked. 

"Pica Ara" Tec said, "I need to get her back. She's all I have left. I gotta go. Thanks you for healing me." But Anna put a hand on her shoulder to keep her at a sit. 

"You're not going anywhere! If these people catch you again they might even kill you in you're state", Anna said. 

"Well I can't stay here or they'll came after you guys as well. I've already lost too many to lose anyone else", Tec said. 

"No! You're staying", Anna demanded, "Now have some tea. It'll help ease they pain."

"Dinner!" Horo-Horo walked in with a big tray of sushi and salads and drinks, "I see the mysterious girl woke up! I'm Horo-Horo. Or Tray if you plz."

"Tec", she said in a low voice. Horo-Horo set the big tray on the small coffee table for everyone to take their share of the food. Tec didn't take any and there was plenty left. 

"Eat something. It'll built of your strength", Yoh said and already filled a plate for her. "I'm not hungry, thanks anyway", Tec and pushed the plat back to him. 

"C'mon…it's really good", Yoh insisted. 

Just then Tec stood up on her guard again and looked around. 

"I must go", she said and she ran slowly out. 

The others followed her. 

There she stood outside, in a defensive position looking around. Yoh ran up to her. "What's wrong? Come back inside", Yoh said. 

"Watch it!" Tec tackled him to the ground. To the side of them there a ninja star poked out of the ground. 

Out of the bushes five people walked out with a variety of weapons. 

"I see you haven't bleed to death like I planned", the one in the white shirt said. They all wore a different color shirt but the same back leather pants. 

Tec stood up and she reached under her pant leg and pulled out a saber dagger that was a black blade. "You! I swear I'll kill you all!"

"With what? I won Pica Ara! You're just a pathetic weakling in our way! The last at that", the man said. 

"That's cuz I'm the one with the survival instinct, pig! It takes more than a few jumpings to rid me", Tec said, "You should have figured that out by now, Alez!"

"There are other reasons why I don't want you dead. I see you've found friends. Well we'll have to take care of that as well", Alez, growled, "get 'em boys!"

Just then the four ran after her. The first one in red Tec leaped over and kicked him in the back. The next in green threw his spiked malice at her. Tec pushed Yoh out of the way and barely dodge the malice in time. She fell the to the ground and kicked his ankle as he fell, Tec jumped back on her feet. The next in yelled charged with two daggers. Tec evaded his assaults with her quick reflexes with her saber, but the man had wound her two time in the arm when they dueled. Tec knocked him out quick. The last one in blue had the ninja stars and began to fling them at her. But like a cat Tec dodged each by centimeters from jumping to lower ground dodging. When the man was all out she took him out quickly. 

"I see you still have the stealthy moves. But", Alez out drew a katana out, "Lets see how you are against me."

"That's unfair you jerk!" Manta shouted. 

"Stay out of it!" Tec yelled, "Do not get involved!"

Just then Alez charged at her. 

"Amidamaru! Unity!" Yoh yelled and fused with the samurai spirit. Ryo threw his katana to him. Yoh caught it at the same time unsheathed it. 

Tec leapt over Alez's head and as she did spun around and kicked his hard and painful in his backbone.  Just the Yoh jumped in and pinned the sword down in the ground. 

"That's not gentleman like. Picking on a woman like that."

"So you're on her side. Looks like I'll have to kill you as well. But now I must take my leave", Alez said and took off running. With the men who where still awake quickly picked up the knocked out men and ran off too. 

Tec sank to the ground breathing hard from the stressed pain on her bandaged wounds that were bleeding again. 

Yoh picked her up and carried her inside. 

"Ok tell us what's going on!" Yoh yelled. 

"I can't!" Tec yelled back. 

"Pica Ara sounds familiar. Either you tell me or Amidamaru can tell me!" Yoh said. 

"I can't! I don't want others to get killed over me!" Tec yelled back. 

'Pica Ara…she was very strong in her reign. A very powerful woman samurai. Even though it was against our ways for a woman to wield a weapon, she fought to save her family but failed. So she survived by fighting until her day she crossed paths with the ruler's army. This girl has to be a shaman to say such things of Pica Ara', Amidamaru said a bit surprised. 

"You're a shaman aren't you?"  Yoh said and eased up is stance. 

Tec only looked away, "so are you, Yoh. I know about you. But I haven't come to fight in the tournament but I have to save my father. I only have a short time till he is dead. I must save him at any cost. But I won't if lives are at stake", Tec said and walked out of the room. 

"Isn't it against the tournament rules for the girl to be a shaman?" Manta asked. 

"I don't know really. She may have asked or something or have a high-placed people to make arrangements for her to be in", Yoh said as a thought. 

'What can I do? My fire isn't helping me think at all tonight', Tec thought. She was standing in a ring of blue and white fire as her spirit energy at a controlled level. 

"Wow! Nice trick", Horo-Horo complimented as Yoh and him sat silently like spies on the wooden porch deck. Tec held out her hand and swung it around to her opposite shoulder, and that commanded the fire to disappear. She approached them and sat in-between the two. 

"You have very good control over you're energy. I can see why Pica Ara would be you're partner", Yoh said. 

"If she were here I'd be training", Tec said. 

"We'll help get her back", Horo-Horo offered, "it's not like Yoh and I haven't been in danger before. We like you're attitude of not wanting to kill you're opponent with others around as well. We'll help get Pica Ara back."

"But you don't know what these guys can do. They were originally after me becuz of Pica Ara but why are they still coming after me is what I want to know", Tec said not thinking in her head again, "But that Alez guy is the one in the second command so he has most of the power. I believe his father is the head guy. But I'm not sure. I can't think of any tactics for some reason, to get her back."

"Do you know where they're head place is?" Yoh asked. 

"Yes. I've done a few break in's to get inside info from their main computers. So I already know what's what with the Pico Ara besides what they want with her…and me", Tec said. 

"YOH!" Anna beckoned and yelled from inside.

"Better go see what her hinge-ass wants", Tec suggested with a small chuckle. Yoh went inside and left Horo-Horo and Tec outside. 

"So how long have they been after you?" Horo-Horo asked. 

"Since I was little. That's when all my brothers were around. They're the ones that taught me how to fight like I do", Tec said, "That's why I'm alive right now. I miss them so much. They always, every weekend, would play backyard wrestling and they'd always have me in. I beat everyone of them."

"How many brothers did you have?" 

"Four. They were so protective of me. They were so fun. They'd sneak me in to Rave clubs and such and thought me how to liquid dance and stuff. I'm pretty good. They taught me a lot of survival skills, fighting, fun stuff, how to…well…like other people", Tec said and smiled at the thought of them, "God I miss them. That's one of my revenge plans on Alez. To kill him to avenge my bros. He killed everyone right in front of me. He was after me when I was little. Alez killed my parents when they were sleeping and we all awoke to their screams.   Well all I remember was my brothers screaming at Alez to leave me alone and I was too young. And that was all I remember before all the bloodshed. Joey was the one who get me out before Alez killed him and left me defenseless. Joey's last words were, 'don't let him get his way. You're the only survivor when I fight him. So run to the city and find friends who'll be by your side and loyal. Remember every thing I taught you. Be strong the whole way'. I remember those words like yesterday'."

"Wait if you're father died then why is you're father in the hospital?"

"My adoptive father. He's tended to me when I was beaten by bullies in school…and I kicked their Asses afterwards. But he's taken care of me over the years and now it's my turn to repay him. Win the tournament and finally get rid of Alez and his family so they can do no more harm. Then rebuild the world to where there's no more violence and everyone is happy with the values they have", Tec said, "it's a hopeless dream as it sounds but I can only hope with my strongest will to do so."

"It's not hopeless…it'll take some hard work though but not hopeless. We have a governments and…"

"The government? Hahahahah! They don't do shit", Tec laughed. 

"You kinda right", Horo-Horo said, "But they do some useful things."

"Yeah but they screw it all up in the end", Tec laughed again, "I should take you guys to a rave sometime."

"Try telling that to Anna", Horo-Horo snarled at the thought of the bossy girl. 

"Oh I have my ways of getting things", Tec grinned devilishly cute. 

"YOH! You still have 20 more sit-ups! Get to it!" Anna yelled from the porch. 

"Anna! Give him a break! You're working him too hard!" Tec yelled back from across the lawn where Yoh was. 

"What was that?"

"You heard me"

"Yes I did. You dare speak against me?"

"Yes"

"Fine! 500 for you then!" Anna said. 

"Let's make a deal Anna", Tec said coming up to her, "If I full fill all of you're biddings in three days with no complaints said I get to take you all on a night or relaxation. You can't deny a challenge I bet. C'mon, how about it?"

"Tec you're making a very big mistake", Yoh warned. 

"Back to you're sit-up Yoh! Hmm…I don't know…you're awfully too willing to do something that I set for everyone. You couldn't handle it, I bet", Anna said.  

"You wanna bet on that?" Tec said, "Give me you're best shot. Deal?"

"…Deal. But I won't take any slacking", Anna said, the girls shock hands. 

"What's you're first orders mam?" Tec asked with a smile. 

For the next three days Tec did every bidding Anna could think of. Laundry, dishes, cooking, working out with Yoh, cleaning, just everything. Tec did it all with a smile and no complaints. Every chore Anna gave Tec; Tec did it like a pro. Cleaning with not spec of dust anywhere on the tables and shelves, or on anything. Carpets spotless, bathroom clean, workouts complete, everything. 

"Well I guess I admit defeat. I could really start to like you. You boys should take after Tec on her image", Anna scolded at them. 

"So tomorrow I take you guys out, ok?" Tec smiled. 

"…Alright. A deal's a deal", Anna said and left the room. 

"My god! We owe you big time", Manta said. "It was no problem. I'm used to working a lot", Tec said, "Well better go scan you're wardrobes boys cuz we'll be out late."

The next day went by slow for the evening ahead. Anna still barked her orders fro Yoh and the others but left Tec alone for the day. But at the end of the day Yoh, Horo-Horo, Ryo, and Tec were all dressed up. Anna was coming too but didn't dress up at all. Yoh his some black baggy pants and his school shirt that was always not buttoned all the way. Ryo in his dorky disco suit, Horo-Horo wore the same as he had on for the whole day. Anna still in her black dress. Tec punked it out. She had on her torn baggy, black pants, a tight black shirt with Korn logo on his with a push up bra for the low rim. She had her dark makeup on and her hair all up in curls and buns. She impressed all the guys. Manta was still in his school uniform.  

"Guys can we make one stop on the way?" Tec asked looking a bit sad. 

"You're father?" Yoh asked. "Yes. I just want to make a quick check up", Tec, said. 

"Sure", Yoh said, "Lets go!"

Ryo had called his boys over to lend him their motorcycles for the night. Tec and Horo-Horo took one, Yoh and Anna took one, and Ryo and Manta took one. Tec led the way even though she speeded way over the limit but she loved driving cycles. But in no time she made it to the hospital. She went in and came out no time flat.  

In no time at al she led the others to the place she was taking them. 

"We're here. Rave Mania! C'mon. I'll pay you're way", Tec said. 

In no time where they inside and it was marvelous inside. The flashing different colored lights, the dancing, and the sweat smell from everyone dancing. 

"YEAH! They're having the Rave Off! Yes! I'll meet you guys at the bar", Tec said and walked off into the crowd. They group just grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered some drinks. 

"I'm back!" Tec announced and sat between Tray and Yoh again. 

"Heay Tec…what's a Rave off?" Manta asked. 

"I'll see soon. Heay bartender! Two liquids!" Tec said. Tec laid down the money and the bartender gave her two sticks of something. 

"Oh…I see", Yoh, said, "a liquid dancer. Never saw one before." 

'All contestants for the Rave Off plz come to the stage', the DJ announced. 

"C'mon. Grab front row", Tec said and went ahead and left. Anna stayed at the bar and watched from there.  The others squeezed up tot the front row. Tec was the only girl who had entered but the completion of the unique entertainment was awesome. Yoh and the guys were all hyped up and dancing to the techno rave music. 

Then Tec was up. She had two red glow sticks. All the lights went down as everyone hushed. 

'And now our very own regional champion Tec! The Rave Master!' the DJ introduced, 'remember folks you all are the judges one who are the two finalists and who get booted. But remember you all do great and have a unique talent on your own rave moves. Now The Rave Master!'

On the stage no one could see Tec but the ring of bluish-white fire was low and circled around her and the crowd was already cheering thinking it was special lighting. Then as the techno song began Tec moved her glow sticks to the fast beat. She was spectacular as the crowd cheered lowly to keep beat with the dancing and the music. The song ended after about six minutes of the techno music. But how Tec danced with the sticks was very original and she had fun as well with it too. 

Then the crowd cheered the loudest as they began to look for the two finalists. Tech was one of the finalists along with a man whose face was too darkened but shadows you couldn't recognize his face. 

'Ok you Ravers! This is how the Rave Off goes. Instead of a one dance but it'll be like a rap off. Only you'll be against the other with your raving techniques. So lets begin. Ladies first!' the DJ said. 

He started a really hard-core techno rave that would be hard to go along with. But Tec took the challenge and did awesome to the rave. When it was the other's turn he came back with one as good as Tec's. It was her turn again and she outwit him with some special moves of belly dancing and liquid dancing from behind which was really hard and nearly impossible to do. Again the man came back with something equally good. The last round was the final. Tec added special techniques. She had done back flips and some other dance moves but she really out witted the man who watched her aimlessly and studied her moves. But she really out worked on the rave. But the crowd almost died in their place with cheering. The man knew he was out beat but he tried anyway. Even with his techniques and all he couldn't compare to Tec. 

After that Tec was pronounced the winner and was handing a bundle of money or something paperish. 

"Wow! Tec never seen anything like that in my life!" Manta said. 

"That's just a little geeky hobby I do. No biggie. But it does earn me a lot of money afterwards. So you guys having a blast?" Tec asked. 

"Well we're not real used to it but it's fun", Horo-Horo said.

"C'mon! Let's dance!" Tec grabbed Yoh and Horo-Horo's hands and ran them to the center of the dance floor and began to rave dance and liquid dance as well. She even tough them a small thing or two of it. But that went on for hours. They all had fun though. 

"So you guys enjoy last night?" Anna asked. 

"Why yes we did Anna", Manta said a bit surprised she'd ask that. 

"Well good. Now it's time to work! Where's Yoh?" Anna demanded. 

"He's outside with Tray and Tec", Manta said. 

"Thank you. Not go do the dishes or something", Anna scowled. 

"That's good Yoh. Great keep it up", Tec said. Tec was blocking Yoh's attacks. She was teaching him some simple Judo to get him started. 

"What are you two doing?" Anna bellowed for an answer. 

"I'm teaching him some self defense in case he gets caught in a tough situation with no weapons. Is that ok or would you rather him die without a chance of survival?" Tec asked. 

"…Fine! As soon as you're done Yoh, get to you're sit up and all. Got it!" Anna yelled. 

"Ok Horo-Horo, you're turn", Tec said, "Yoh go ahead and do what Anna says and get it over with. Then I'll teach you some more ok?" Yoh nodded and Tec had taught a lot to both of them. They had stayed up past hours. 

"Thanks for everything Tec. I mean…" Yoh said with a pop in his hand as well Tec and Horo-Horo. 

"It's no prob…I just can't stand cowards picking on someone without some kind of defense. So now you have some kind of defense. But really it's all about discipline but it's also self-defense. But plz use it well and not just for the sake of fighting, ok?" Tec assured. 

"Wow…the stars are really shining to night", Horo-Horo said a looked up. 

"They are…I rarely saw stars when I was little. I was always in hiding as if in the Holocaust when it happened. Oh well at least now I can see them", Tec said with a cheery grin of satisfaction. 

"So Tec, tell us how to get in to Alez's HQ. We can't stand cowards picking a lady", Yoh said with a clever smile. 

"Are you guys sure you want to help or be involved?" Tec asked to be sure both replied the same, "Ok. Just remember it was your choice and I never begged or forced you to do this. Ok here's how to get in", Tec began to explain all the fine details of getting in and out with no suspicions that any unauthorized personal where ever there. 

"You didn't tell me about this!" Anna scowled at Yoh and Tray, "Boys! So immature! You don't even know this girl. It's probably all her fault you in this and she forced you to help!"

"No Anna. It was our choice", Yoh said honestly, "It was my decision. So you can't stop me."

"Look at it this way Anna, it'll be like training. How to be stealthy against your enemy. How to beat them using your brains and not that brawn. They'll be with me. I've broken into Alez's HQ for months now and still I haven't been caught", Tec shrugged being all cool about it. 

"But you'll have personal to worry about", Anna said. "I know. But I have faith that these two can help and not be caught by anything or anyone. I believe they can handle themselves. Give them a chance Anna. It's not like there are any other shaman around to fight. This is like boot camp and another obstacle course to accomplish. Ok?" Tec assured. 

"…Ok", Anna grrred, "But if you get caught don't come crying back to me!"

"Shh…" Tec hissed lowly as they reared up past the security gate and made their way to the far wall away from the watch guards. Tec looked around the corner and looked back. 

"C'mon…follow me and don't make a sound", Tec instructed. Just then she ran quietly around the corner and unscrewed the air vent cover with her hand knife. She hurried Yoh and Horo-Horo to crawl in. After those two where in Tec quietly crawled in and lightly rescrewed the screws to hold up the vent cover to make it look like no one was there. But lose enough to quickly slip out and recover it.

Tec crawled carefully in front of the two accomplices and lead them the long way to wherever she was going. They crawled in silence with jesters from Tec as silent instructions.  

Just then Tec found the right air vent in the ceiling and she unscrewed the screws in the vent cover and quietly caught it before it dropped to the carpeted floor. Yoh and Tray jumped down and quickly hid in the janitors closet as Tec had instructed as she jumped down. She opened the door and silently gave the signal to follow her. In no time and few close run in's with guards Tec found the room she wanted. 

"Here it is. Ok…Yoh, tray go take a left turn here and keep an eye on the corner for guards. If some come by then go hide somewhere. I'll need only 5 minutes, ok?" Tec nodded as Yoh and Horo-Horo answered back, "Good. Now go…"

Tec slyly went into the room that she found. When she entered it was empty and full of operating computers and faxes and scanning. 

Tec found what she had been looking for and she went to the computer in the corner to where when someone came into the door they couldn't see you well. Tec typed in codes and codes of al sorts. 

"Ha…I'm in!" She said with a smile, "now lets see where you're keeping Pica Ara." Tec found a lot of new things that had been upgraded. Come to find out Pica Ara was to be used as Alez's spirit partner in the shaman tournament. What their plans were when they win. Even few phrases with Tec in it. She pulled out a floppy disk and popped it into the hard drive. She loaded and save the info onto the disk. She erased what she had saved so if someone had checked the computer they wouldn't have a scent that she was there and downloaded their info. 

She got up. As she went to the door she heard two people. 

'Shit', she thought. Just then she jumped onto of a filling cabinet and have her back to the corner. She crawled up and held herself up tot the ceiling out of who ever sight was coming. The door opened and two people came in, one a guard and the other a scientist looking man. 

"That Pica Ara spirit is very stubborn. Maybe it was its trainer that made her that way. No matter what well get what we need from it. To make the Tsuganya family proud and strong. And for Master Alez to respect me more", the scientist exclaimed sigh-fully, "Well better get the information we need and get back to Room 64."

The scientist went over to the computer that Tec had just got off hacking. 

"What? How's this…unless a hacker…" the scientist began to freak out and search through the files but didn't find the file he was looking for.  

"Set off the alarm! We have an intruder!" the scientist ordered. Just then Tec jumped down and punched the scientist hard enough to knock him out. The guard was surprised and began to run for the door. But Tec intercepted him and did the same as she had done to the scientist. 

'Room 64, huh?', Tec thought, "Pica Ara! If you can still hear me I'll be there soon."

She ran out of the room and found Yoh and Tray. 

"C'mon! We need to make one more stop", Tec said, "I hope it's the last in here."

"The last stop?" Yoh asked confused. 

"I think I found where they are keeping Pica Ara. Room 64. That's about two levels up from here. You can turn back now or come with me. But I'm getting Pica Ara tonight", Tec said. 

"Amidamaru you up for it?" Yoh asked and his companion nodded. So did Horo-Horo's spirit. 

"Ok. Lets go", Tec said. They took off running. It wasn't easy having to dodge every camera and guards. But successfully they made it to the floor where Room 64 was located. 

Just then Tec opened in slowly and looked inside. There in a glass tube was a green orb of fiery light. 

"Pica Ara!" Tec yelled and ran head first to the glass container without looking to see if the place was empty. Tec began to pound her hardest against the glass. Until her fist and knuckles were bleeding. 

"Tec!" Horo-Horo and Yoh said and held her back from beating the glass anymore. 

"Let go. I'm getting her out if I have to die trying", Tec growled, "Let me go."

Tec struggled her way out of their hold. She punched the glass harder and harder until she broke through. The spirit orb floated out and over to Tec. The orb took a form of a beautiful woman. Her hair long and she wore a battle kimono like Amidamaru's. Her ears where of elfin ears and she had a very elvian look in her face figure. 

"Pica Ara!" Tec said happy with tears. 'You stupid girl. It's dangerous to be here! Should not have come at all!' the spirit scolded. 

"I know but I did. I had help this time. Now we're together again. So are you ready to give Alez payback for what he's done?" Tec asked. 

"Why not? We're close to their head quarters. Besides I have my own score to settle with the Agora here", Pica Ara stated, "Amidamaru, thank you. It's been 600 years, hasn't it?"

"So you do remember me. Greeting to you too. You shaman is very impressing I must say", Amidamaru complimented. 

"Lets not waste anymore time. The headroom here is on the top floor. That's where Alez…"

"So I thought I heard rats rambling around", Alez said as he blocked the doorway. Just then he walked forward as guards well armed ran into the room and surrounded them. Just then they all pinned the three and cuffed them. 

"Pathetic attempt, Tec. Ya know we knew you here. Non-the-less figured out how you've been getting in so many times. Through the air vents. Clever", Alez said. 

"Well you were a bit slow to figure it out now. I thought you were smarter than that. So now what? Going to be kill us or something?" Tec asked with a snicker. 

"…No actually. Really I'm making a proposal. But we must go to another place for it", Alez said, "follow me if you plz."

Just hen the guards shoved them all through halls and into elevators till they seemed to end up at the top floor.

The room looked to be a throne room and a meeting office all in one. A fancy long table of fine oak. Candles and a giant diamond chandelier, just he whole works. Even a long red velvet carpet. 

Just then Alez walked into the center of the room and kneed before someone when the lights turned on. A man of old age about 60 or so. 

"Father, I have brought her", Alez said and stood up. 

"Pica Ara's shaman…hmmm…good choice me son. Who are these two boys with her?" the man asked. 

"Yoh and Horo-Horo. Now then down to business", Alez said and turned to face Tec. He reached in his pocket a pulled out a small veil that was filled with a clear liquid. 

"Poison? Pathetic way to kill, don't you think?" Tec snarled. 

"No, no, no, Tec. You know you're adoptive father on his death bed, oh that's right", Alez said with a grin, "I had giving him a poison. Well in this veil my dear is the antidote to kill the poison in him."

"How can I be sure if that's not another poison?" Tec asked. 

"You still don't trust me? What a shame. If I drink this now it wouldn't arm me. But for your father it would heal him. I guess you don't want him to live after all", Alez snickered back and he opened the glass veil and drank the liquid. He threw the veil on the ground as it shattered. But Alez was uninfected, "Looks like the cerium was real. I'm ok, but now you're father won't be. I can already feel his life threads slipping through my fingers. As if I was Fate itself."

"You bastard! Leave my father out of this!" Tec yelled. Just then Alez cupped her chin and held her head up to his. 

"I have a proposal that you might not want to pass up. I'll give you the antidote for one thing", Alez said with a glare in his eye. 

"If it's Pica Ara then it's out of the question", Tec snarled. 

"No…we have all we need on her. All I want it you", Alez said. Just then out of nowhere he just kissed her. Forced her to kiss back even in her tight bindings around her wrist. 

"You bastard!" Tec yelled when she was able to push herself away, "you kill off my family! MY friends! Just everyone that gets close to me! Then now you want me? Like I'm some doll you think you can just buy? Forget it. I'm a pro when it comes to herds and medicine. I'll make an effective cerium to save my father. When I get out of these cuffs…"

"I'm afraid you have no say in this. I need a worthy companion at my side for when I win the shaman tournament. You were the only one", Alez said and threw her head off to the side. 

"Why? Why me out of someone else?" Tec yelled, "Answer me, damn it!"

"The answer! You are the only one who is a match to me! You're the only one who shows little fear of me. Took me on and defeated me several times, I admit! Only someone like that is worthy to be in this family!" Alez said, "You just happened to prove that worthiness."

"Well…you picked the wrong woman to piss off like that", just then Tec put force on the cuffs around her wrist until they broke. Her wrists came out bleeding and he held out her hand, "Pica Ara, unity!" 

Just then Pica Ara let Tec evoke her into her body. Tec and Pica Ara as one pulled out Tec's dagger that she had wielded for years and had protected her for years. 

"Now Alez Tsuganya. You're reign ends tonight. Until my death comes upon me fighting you. Now summon you're spirit companion and give me a decent battle", the unison pair challenged. 

"What are you doing Tec! You can't take this fight on your own! There has to be another way then killing someone! Plz listen to me!" Yoh yelled. 

"Sorry Yoh but sometimes you have to have bloodshed for peace to be obtained", Tec said wisely. "I know but…" Yoh said. 

"Tec! Don't do it! Make a better deal with him or something!" Horo-Horo yelled. 

"I'm sorry…it's not that easy. I can't make a deal with these people, they don't listen. Ok, you ready Alez?" Tec asked. 

"I've been ready. Ok Seemekio! Unity!" Alez said and invoked a beast spirit of silver looking wolf. He had picked up a katana close to him. 

"Ok. Allen, Chris, Alex, …and Joey. This is for you!" Tec said, "You'll pay with your life for what you did to my family! My brothers. And Joey!" Just then Tec charged blindly at him. Alez simply jumped over her and kicked her in the back as she had landed gracefully on her feet. Tec fell face first to the ground. 

'This isn't like you Tec, charging at you're enemy like that', Pica Ara said as she placed Tec in a defensive position, 'we'll get them. Just let me guide you're assaults. At the end he's all yours.'

"SO…that wasn't like you at all, Tec. Charging like that. I've studied you're style of fighting. I memorized every move you have…and Pica Ara's as well. So prepare to be mine!" Alez yelled and charged at her. Just then Pica Ara guided Tec's body to swiftly jump off to the side and assault him all at once. When Alez went to face her, his side had been wounded not fatally but enough to slow his movement a little. 

"Is that all you can do? I thought of you better than that", Alez snickered. 

"Drop the high expectations", Tec ordered offended, "Now…prepare."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Looks like someone is PMSing today", Alez joked. 

"I'll show you PMSing!" Tec yelled and charged at him. But being clever she jumped off to the side and behind to throw off his concentration on her. Then with a painful kick to the spin Alez was on the ground. 

"Get up, Alez!" Tec ordered. 

"Attack him, Tec! What are you waiting for?" Horo-Horo yelled from where and Yoh was trying to until his bondages. 

"No! It wouldn't be fair. Beating on a fallen enemy isn't fair or honorable. I want him to give me all his best. As Joey told me once…you're only weak if you pick on a fallen enemy or others who don't stand a chance. Unless they willing want to challenge you. There is honor in his words that I follow and would die if I broke even one", Tec said with a tear on her cheek. 

"Very loyal too, I do think you'd make an excellent shaman wife. Strong, loyal, smart, beautiful, everything a shaman wife could ever be. You fit the description perfect. Don't you think so too, father?" Alez asked. 

"Indeed. But she's a tad foolish to challenge our family power on her own", the old man said. 

"Foolish! I've very wise for my age thank you very much. I've been tough by the best there is and now that they're gone…I carry them in me always! I carry everything that they tough me. My brothers' words and knowledge. So they still live on as long as I am around. I shall…bring this family down as you have mine", Tec said.  

"I've heard enough. You cling to the past way too much. It's not good for you're health. Now…lets finish this", Alez said. 

"No my son", the old man said, "I shall. I wish to fight this young one."

"But father! You're too…" Alez said. 

"Hush and don't question my decision!" the man scolded and took the katana from Alez and stanced himself, "now…old fashion show down."

"What's the catch? You, from how I figure it, wouldn't do this without a reason", Tec said. 

"Clever and smart to think that. Well if I am the one standing then you must obey me and my son's biddings", the man snickered, "and if you are the one standing then you and you're friends are to be left alone. Regardless on anything even my son will never bother you again. But I warn you not to underestimate my skill."

"I never underestimate my enemy. How can I be sure that you aren't lying?" Tec asked. 

"If I lie I wouldn't have asked or chose to do what I have proclaimed, my dear. Also I want a worthy opponent to give m e thrill before I go. Die as a warrior. I haven't had a good opponent is years. Non-the-less have I meet or seen a women with you're skill go up against such a powerful family and survive for so long, especially at your age. Now do we have a deal?" the man asked. 

"…Agreed…" Tec hesitated at first. 

"Commend you're bravery, my dear. No…on-guard!"

"Father!" Alez said but the old man gave him a stare and Alez said no more and stepped off to the side. Then Yoh and Horo-Horo freed themselves of their binding and stood off to the side. 

"Don't do it! It's not worth you're life!" Horo-Horo yelled. 

"Let her, Horo-Horo. She knows very well what's she's doing. I can tell she's no amateur when it comes to this. Let's see what happens", Yoh suggested, "if worst comes to worst we'll be ready to get her out of here."

"Thanks Yoh, Horo-Horo. For all you're help", Tec said as she got into an offensive position in a bit of a low stance that was a crouch. 

Alez walked to the center of the cross line and held up a handkerchief and looked to each opponent. 

Then he dropped if a few moments later. Then each gave a war cry and charge at each other. In a split second a swift clash and then each were back to back a distance away. 

"Tec!" Horo-Horo and Yoh yelled but didn't move from where they stood. 

"Father?" Alez said as he took a step forward. 

Tec was on a kneeing position with her fist and dagger on the ground with blood on it. She was clenching her side and breathing heavily as her heart did. The old man smiled with a chuckle and stood up straight. 

"My, my…you stuck true fear into me…and…" just then the old man fell forward with a small pool of blood trailing from him.  

"Alez…" Tec said and stood up, "You know the deal…the last who stood…" just then Tec fell to the floor on her side. 

"Tec!" Horo-Horo and Yoh both ran to her side. 

'She'll live…so will the old man', Pica Ara told them as if she was cold hearted yet still caring. 

'She's very honorable, Pica Ara. I can now truly understand why you would pair with her', Amidamaru stated. 

'Yes…she has gone through enough…I'm thinking of spearing her the grief and move on. So then she can live like a normal girl would', Pica Ara said. 

"You you're just going to abandon her like this, Pica Ara?" Yoh asked. 

'Never. I'm only sparing her more grief then having her say goodbye and leaving her like this. I'm the reason why they're after her. This family won't keep their word for long. They'll eventually come for her again', Pica Ara said and turned her back. 

"Pica Ara…don't go…you…and my adoptive father…are the only ones left that I can…live with", Tec said and sat up, "So what if they come after us again. We're superior to these weaklings…we, together as one, can always over come them. But I can't do if you leave me. So what if I've had enough grief, it only makes me stronger with how I can live with it. Doesn't that mean anything to you? That I'm mentally and physically strong to over come such despair? At least I've saved new friends the fate that my family faced. At least I can keep them safe as long as they still want me around", Tec said looked at Horo-Horo, Yoh, and Amidamaru. 

'She has good reason's Pica Ara. Besides it would be nice to have someone I know around from my time. Plz…will you stay?' Amidamaru asked holding out his hand. 

'But I'm dishonorable to our heritage. I'm a samurai who needed to be punished. I'm still as I was back then', Pica Ara looked at him. 

"Well the times have changed Pica Ara, and women can to basically anything these days. So now you aren't dishonorable as long as you're here", Yoh said. 

'…Ok…I'll stay", Pica Ara nodded. 

"Now lets get out of here", Tec said. 

"Wow! That' great! I'm so happy!" Mantas said in rejoice. Ryo had brought out some sake (the Japanese alcohol/rice wine in other words). 

"I'm just glad you all came back alive", Anna said even though she made it sound as if she could care less but she did care.  

"Now lets celebrate!" Horo-Horo shouted and they all got drunk and had a good time. 


End file.
